Stay With Me
by amerta rosella
Summary: terima kasih karena telah menjadi rumah yang nyaman untukku. [norway/belarus]


**Hetalia - Axis Power **milik **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**note**: sebenernya ini semacam sekuel dari ff norbela saya sebelumnya, tapi tenang aja, bisa dibaca secara terpisah kok hihihi. ff ini juga ditulis untuk yukeh yg sedang semangat2nya kampanye meramaikan pairing manis ini. selamat membaca:)

.

.

.

Mereka pindah ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di tengah indahnya kota Bergen ketika kandungan Natalia memasuki usia enam bulan.

Lukas menuruti kemauan istrinya meski itu artinya jarak antara kantor dan tempat tinggalnya semakin jauh.

Orang bilang, rumah adalah tempat yang spesial karena kau bisa meletakan hatimu di sana. Lukas tahu kalau istrinya telah memikirkan matang-matang mengenai ini.

Natalia merasa hatinya berdebar saat untuk pertama kalinya ia memasuki rumah baru mereka. Ia menarik napas, seketika ia ingat tentang rumah masa kecilnya di Vilnius, ibunya, dan yang pasti kenangannya. Rasanya mendebarkan karena rumah memiliki arti yang lebih luas dari sekedar tempat untuk tinggal.

Sebuah tangan yang melingkar di bahunya membuat Natalia menoleh. Ia menatap Lukas yang kelihatan tidak biasa dengan mantel merah terang yang sama persis dengan mantel yang dipakainya sekarang. "Selamat datang di rumah baru kita."

Lukas berbisik pelan, ia tahu ada harapan dalam ucapan suaminya. Natalia mengangguk, menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Lukas yang nyaman. "Mmmm, ya."

Ini musim panas pertama yang mereka lalui bersama.

Rumah baru, kehidupan baru, ia dan Lukas akan benar-benar memulainya sekarang, dengan hati yang masih saling mencoba untuk mencintai satu sama lain.

Selamat datang.

Semoga segalanya menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Suaminya orang Norwegia, dan ia sendiri tidak lahir dan dibesarkan di Negara itu.

Saat pertama kalinya ia, dengan debaran di jantungnya yang tak menentu, berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya bersama Lukas di akhir pekan yang senggang, Natalia tidak tahu apa itu _matpakke_ yang ternyata adalah kesukaan Lukas saat ibu mertuanya bertanya apa Natalia selalu menyiapkan _matpakke_ untuk bekal suaminya itu.

Dalam hati Natalia berjanji besok pagi ia akan belanja ke pasar dan belajar menyiapkan_ matpakke_ untuk Lukas.

Omong-omong, ibu mertuanya adalah seorang wanita yang masih kelihatan cantik dan segar di usianya yang menginjak kepala lima. Agak cerewet dan menyenangkan, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di benak Natalia selama ini. Biar bagaimana pun, pernikahan mereka terjadi karena kecelakaan dan waktu itu tidak ada satu pun orang tua Lukas yang hadir di acara pemberkatan, membuat Natalia berpikir bahwa Lukas pasti tidak mendapatkan restu.

Tapi melihat bagaimana mertuanya itu menyambutnya tadi, Natalia membuang pemikirannya jauh-jauh.

Ia merasa ada yang kosong saat berpamitan pulang setelah hampir seharian ia dan Lukas menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkumpul di sana.

Tidak biasanya Natalia mudah membaur dan merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru ia temui. Lukas bukan pria yang banyak bicara, tapi ia punya kehangatan dalam dirinya yang membawa perubahan dalam diri Natalia.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Lukas menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Keadaan terlalu sunyi jadi ia juga menyetel musik sebagai hiburan.

"Apa kita tidak bisa menginap?"

Pria itu mengernyitkan alis, menatap Natalia dengan ragu. "Sebenarnya bisa jika hanya kau yang menginap. Besok aku kerja, ada _meeting_ penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

Natalia meremas ujung gaun musim panasnya yang berwarna merah dengan gambar bunga tulip di bagian rok balonnya. Semenjak hamil, ia jadi memiliki ketertarikan yang berlebihan dengan warna merah.

"Aku tidak mau sendiri." Natalia mengembuskan napas, matanya beralih menatap pohon pinus yang kesepian di dekat lampu taman. "Tapi apa lain kali kita bisa datang ke sini dan menginap?"

Lukas baru saja memikirkan cara halus untuk membujuk Natalia yang sentimental dengan semua gejolak hormon kehamilannya. Namun ternyata perempuan itu memahami kesibukannya.

"Tentu." Mobil melaju pelan, membelah hangatnya jalanan kota yang cukup ramai. Lukas masih melihat raut mendung di wajah Natalia. "Bagaimana kalau makan es krim sebelum pulang?"

Rambut Natalia yang berkibar ketika ia membuka sedikit kacanya membuat calon ibu muda itu kelihatan bersinar dengan warna platina rambutnya yang manis. "Kau sedang merayuku? Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

Lukas melirik istrinya dengan ekor matanya, ia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Natalia mendengus, menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. "Asal kau membelikanku es krim stroberi dengan banyak buah stroberi, juga roti selai stroberi. Mmmm, tambah kecepatan mobilnya, ini akhir pekan dan musim panas, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kita tidak dapat tempat duduk dalam kedai."

Lukas tersenyum, salah satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Natalia dan membuat letak bandonya agak bergeser. "Oke istriku yang manis."

Natalia mendengus sekali lagi. Belakangan ini Lukas mulai pintar menggombal jika ia mulai merajuk. Dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah, Natalia menimpali. "Kuharap aku bawa pisau untuk merobek mulutmu yang manis, suamiku."

.

.

.

Natalia punya emosi yang semakin tidak stabil seiring bertambahnya usia kehamilan. Satu hari, ia bisa menjadi sangat manis dan manja dan ingin menempel terus pada Lukas, namun di hari berikutnya, dengan mengejutkan ia bisa menangis hampir seharian atau mengomel karena masalah kecil dan menyalahkan Lukas sesuka hati.

Kata siapa laki-laki hanya bisa menitipkan benih dan perempuan yang menanggung beban seorang diri selama hampir sembilan bulan masa kehamilan?

Lukas ingat teman-teman wanitanya semasa kuliah pernah mengatakan hal itu, dan jika ia kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan mereka masih punya pola pikir yang sama seperti tahun ke tiga di universitas, Lukas rasanya ingin memberi tahu kalau menjadi suami dari seorang istri yang sedang mengandung tidak semudah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Setiap hari, terlebih akhir pekan saat ia dan Natalia menghabiskan waktu hampir dua puluh empat jam bersama, ia harus memastikan bahwa hatinya memiliki begitu banyak stok kesabaran.

Ayahnya tidak pernah berbagi cerita mengenai suka dukanya ketika ibunya mengandung. Toh itu juga salahnya yang tidak pernah bertanya dan punya sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk berdamai dengan pekerjaan dan mengobrol dengan ayahnya yang pendiam.

"Akh! Sialan!"

Suara Natalia dan umpatan kasar yang terdengar dari dalam dapur membuat Lukas yang sebelumnya duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu segera menghampiri ke asal suara.

Ia sudah memperingatkan Natalia kalau wanita hamil tidak boleh berbicara kasar. Natalia mendengarkan ucapannya, namun suatu kebiasaan butuh waktu untuk diubah.

"Kenapa?"

Ia mendekat pada Natalia, dan seketika matanya membulat melihat Natalia yang sibuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari ibu jarinya yang sobek.

Ada botol saus tomat di atas meja dan sebuah pisau yang jatuh tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki telanjang istrinya.

"Kita harus punya pembuka botol." Natalia mendesis dengan rasa perih di jarinya.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuanku?" Lukas menarik tangan Natalia yang berdarah untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya.

"Kupikir aku bisa melakukan hal spele ini sendiri."

"Tapi kau terluka," Lukas menahan emosinya, ia tidak ingin Natalia seceroboh ini. "Itu artinya kau tidak bisa."

Perempuan itu menarik tangannya tepat setelah Lukas menyelesaikan perkataannya yang terasa sebagai bentuk meremehkan di telinga Natalia. "Jadi kau berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun?"

Ada kemarahan dan air mata yang menggenang di mata Natalia. Lukas terdiam, ia tahu harusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu, dan menyesal karena rasa khawatirnya yang berlebih pada Natalia membuatnya lagi-lagi memancing emosi istrinya yang sedang tidak stabil.

"Nat ..."

"Menjauhlah sialan! Aku benci kau!"

Rahang Lukas mengeras, emosi tidak boleh dilawan dengan emosi. Ia menarik napas panjang. "Maafkan aku," tidak memedulikan penolakan Natalia, ia membawa perempuan itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku cuma tidak ingin kau terluka. Percayalah, setelah ibuku, kau adalah perempuan paling hebat dalam hidupku."

Natalia diam, memejamkan matanya dan terisak pelan dalam dekapan Lukas. Ia hanya ingin membuka botol saus tomat untuk kemudian dioleskan pada roti panggangnya. Ia pikir ini bukan perkara sulit namun ternyata membuka tutup botol dengan pisau tidak semudah itu. "Jariku sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit karena ulahmu."

Lukas mencium puncak kepala Natalia. "Aku tahu, dan aku menyesal." Entah kenapa, hatinya seperti tersentil setiap kali Natalia menangis. "Nanti kita beli pembuka botol. Sekarang biar aku yang membukanya."

Natalia mengangguk pelan dengan tangisannya yang mulai reda. Lukas harus membayar setiap kekesalannya dengan harga yang mahal, seperti sekantong plastik penuh cokelat misalnya.

Lukas, bersabarlah.

Selalu ada upah yang sebanding dengan sebuah keikhlasan.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka sedang menyelesaikan dekorasi kamar calon putera pertama mereka dan sudah hampir selesai.

Hasil USG terakhir menyatakan kalau Natalia mengandung anak laki-laki, dan Lukas memutuskan untuk memberikan warna hijau toska yang lembut pada kamar anaknya karena ia berharap anaknya nanti punya sisi yang lembut bila mana mengingat kedua orang tuanya punya sifat keras kepala yang dominan.

Natalia sering mengeluh sakit pinggang sejak usia kandungannya menginjak bulan ke delapan, dan ketika mulai memasuki bulan ke sembilan, perempuan itu semakin sulit tidur dan mengeluhkan soal pinggangnya yang sakit hampir setiap malam.

Jadi ketika Natalia begitu keras kepala ingin ikut mendekorasi, Lukas melarangnya dengan tegas. Natalia memang keras kepala, tapi Lukas jauh lebih keras kepala jika ini menyangkut keselamatan istri dan calon bayinya. Lagi pula ia ngeri bila Natalia berjalan ke sana ke sini dengan perut sebesar itu.

Natalia baru akan menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas limun di atas meja dekat _box _bayi dengan ekspresi yang agak ditekuk ketika sebuah kontraksi yang hebat membuatnya meringis dan menaruh nampan yang nyaris ia jatuhkan itu.

Tubuhnya merosot, rasa sakit langsung menghujam tanpa ampun. Dua hari yang lalu ia juga merasakan yang seperti ini, tapi kemudian mereda, namun yang ini malah semakin lama semakin sakit. "Lukas!"

Lukas yang melihat istrinya seperti itu langsung menghampiri Natalia. Ia tidak boleh ikutan panik di saat seperti ini. Lukas, yang gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi tegang di wajahnya yang biasanya tenang langsung menyenderkan tubuh Natalia padanya. "Apa rasa sakitnya terus bertambah?"

Natalia mengangguk, tangannya yang terasa dingin menggenggam kaos putih suaminya. Ini pertama kali dan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke mana-mana. "Lukas ..."

"Kita ke rumah sakit."

Dokter kandungan Natalia memprediksi kalau ia akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi, tapi Lukas enggan mengambil risiko dengan membuat Natalia menunggu dan menghitung berapa kali kontraksinya untuk memastikan apa istrinya itu benar-benar akan melahirkan.

Sungguh, bagi Natalia, ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dari hal-hal menakutkan yang pernah ia alami.

.

.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."_

Natalia menahan senyumannya setiap kali ia mengingat perkataan Lukas tempo hari itu.

Di antara ketegangan ruangan persalinan. Di antara perasaan takut dan rasa sakit luar biasa yang Natalia rasakan. Lukas, untuk pertama kalinya, mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Natalia dengan ekspresinya yang penuh keyakinan.

Natalia merasa wajahnya menghangat. Ia juga tak memungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Lukas Bondevik, suaminya yang punya segudang kesabaran menghadapi sifatnya yang kadang kelewatan. Namun Natalia ragu setiap kali ia ingin mengatakannya pada Lukas.

"Kau mirip ayahmu, Aksel ..."

Ia mencium puteranya yang terlelap dalam dekapannya. Perasaan sakit seusai melahirkan memang masih ada, tapi itu sangat sebanding dengan kelahiran putra pertamanya yang sangat tampan.

Pintu ruang inapnya terbuka, Lukas masuk dengan membawa sekantong plastik belanjaan berisi buah-buahan pesanan Natalia. Ada kantung mata tebal di wajah pria itu.

"Ini pesananmu. Bagaimana dengan Aksel? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Ia menaruh kantong itu di atas nakas. Lukas bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi ada banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya mengenai putra pertamanya itu. Sebelum ini, harus Lukas akui kalau ia tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil karena mereka merepotkan.

Tapi anaknya berbeda. Ia merasa ia langsung menyayanginya bahkan jika anaknya itu nantinya akan sangat merepotkan.

"Ia masih tidur." Natalia memejamkan matanya, mencium aroma manis mentega dari rambut pirang Aksel. "Mmmm, Lukas?"

"Apa?" Lukas mendekat, ia menunduk untuk mengeleminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan Natalia.

Dengan mata yang saling berpandangan, Natalia bergumam, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

Lukas semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, embusan napasnya yang hangat menggelitik permukaan kulit Natalia yang sensitif. "Terima kasih karena telah menjadi laki-laki yang penuh kesabaran, karena selalu bisa kuandalkan, terlebih karena kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku juga mencintamu ..."

Ada ciuman manis yang tidak menuntut dan lembut dari suaminya.

Sebelumnya, Natalia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

_Terima kasih karena telah menjadi rumah yang nyaman untukku, Lukas. _[end.]


End file.
